


pull it tight

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Incest, Inspired by Photography, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Right?, Submission, its all fun and games until someone gets hurt, then its super fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: seth can hear her soft footsteps enter the room and his head sags forward, breath coming out in a gasp as he clenches his eyes shut tight.





	pull it tight

"katie-cakes come over here"

seth can hear her soft footsteps enter the room and his head sags forward, breath coming out in a gasp as he clenches his eyes shut tight. 

"yeah rich-oh..."

"my brothers been quite the loose canon lately, needs reining back in a little dont you think?" 

he can hear his brothers smirk, the curl of his lip as his folded body is ignored for that of kates behind him. if seth concentrates he can smell her perfume and pretend that he can feel the heat of her on his back. his whole body shivers in response.

"i guess"

her voice is as soft as her finger curling around seths shoulder. his body wants to lean closer, lap at the comfort he knows she would give easily. richie can already sense his brothers distraction and pulls on the tie still hanging if loosely around seths neck.

"tsk tsk brother, eyes on the prize"

seth swallows with an audible gulp as he feels the material tighten around his throat. kates fingers push against the hair at the back of his neck and seth doesnt dare look at the delight on richies face.

kate watches the two with open curiosity. its not unusual to see the brothers push and test each other. wind each other up enough to let go and watch the chaos but this is different. seth is still under the palm of her hand on his shoulder now, richie cant seem to take his eyes off his brother. 

"what do you want me to do?"

her voice is soft but kate enjoys the way her stomach twists at the look of delight richie shoots up at her. 

"i want you to watch..."

richies voice is calm even as his eyes dance with mischief behind his glasses. kate feels herself smiling in response

"...and learn baby girl"

richie watches the way kates head nods as her fingers tighten on seths shoulder. the material of his shirt bunching under her hands. seth doesnt make a sound but richie can see the way his chest moves quickly.

seth feels the tip of richies shoe against his knee already bent against the floor and doesnt move. slowly the press of richies foot travels higher as the bottom of seths tie is discarded over his shoulder and richie is motioning to kate.

"hold that, if he moves. pull it"

seth feels the fingers curled on his shoulder leave and tries to ignore the heavy feeing settling in his chest. the material around his neck moves smoothly, turning so it can be held by the girl behind him. seths body cant help but shiver as his head falls back to try and catch kates eyes.

the press of richies foot against his thigh hardens as kate pulls the tie taut earning them both a gasp from seth.

"head down brother"

kate stares at the smirk richie is wearing as he stares down at his brother. seths head already curling down, chin pressing against his chest as his eyes close tightly. 

"first lesson..."

kate listens eagerly, one hand fisted in the tie whilst the other goes back to playing with seths hair. 

"seth here likes to think he has it all in control. that he knows the score and is already ahead of the game"

richies words are like syrup as he leans forward to press his foot higher up seths thigh, only stopping to point the tip of his shoe between the dip of seths thigh and hip. seths breath is loud and kate cant stop herself from inching closer. the front of her legs pressing into the curve of his back. 

"a king of kings fighting the monsters, that right brother?"

seth makes a noise and richie motions for kate to pull the tie. seths gasp is lost as kate reaches her fingers round the front of his throat to feel the words he can no longer say. seth can feel the curl of her hair against his face as she leans over him. licking his lips he wants to reach out but his hands crossed against his back can only try and touch her legs in return. 

"but kings can make mistakes, get cocky and need to be put in their place, dont they brother?"

richie smiles widely at the sight before him. kate is curled over his brother, her hair against the side of his face as she tries not to push her face against his neck. her tiny fist clings to the material that keeps his brother gasping before seth is coughing out...

"good thing we found ourself a queen"

"you smooth motherfucker. katie, again"

kate pulls hard, enjoying the way seths back arches and his head falls back even if his eyes remain tightly shut. kate glances up at richie who nods with admiration. from her angle kate cant see the way richie presses his foot higher, enjoying the shiver of his brothers body as he finds the hardened length in seths dress pants. 

"normally we would start off with seth showing me he can behave. isnt that right brother? nice and quiet to show you can listen"

seth nods against the tight hold kate has on him. licking his lips he slowly opens his eyes to find richie watching him with open need, the smirk is hot and seth cant help another shiver passing across his body.

"what next?"

kates voice is low and she watches seth shiver as her breath hits his neck. richie chuckles and leans forward to reach for her hand even as his foot keeps up the pressure on seth.

"whatever you want baby girl"

richie watches kate accept his hand as she moves towards him. seth already folding back to his original stance as her body leaves him alone. 

"do i keep this?"

kate looks down at the tie in her fist, the way the material pulls at seth but not in an uncomfortable way. richies hand is big in her other grasp and she tugs on both softly.

seth can hear the kiss even if he cant see it. his eyes are clenched shut and his fingers curl where they press against his back. this is new, different from when it was just richie and himself and seth appreciates the curl of not knowing fluttering in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> so in pursuit of finding pictures to make more moodthemes (im a little obsessed) i came across this which was just the nicest plot bunny ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://letsdrownunderneaththestars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
